


Moving In

by LaughingFreak



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szayel and Ulquiorra move into their first house together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

"Ulqui, can you bring me that box?"

There was a sigh before footsteps made their way in his proximity, box in hand. The box was handed to the other man and out came little vials with different colored liquids. Each of them with their own purpose and use, however, the green ones were always the same. As long as you knew better than to touch them you're safe from probable death.

"Szayel, I told you not to call me that."

The pink haired man looked at him and smirked. "I'm very well aware of that, but I like grating on your nerves sometimes."

"You're lucky I'm not Nnoitra or Grimmjow."

Szayel's nose scrunched up in disgust. "Those vile things were bad choices in partners and I regret ever sleeping with Nnoitra." The taller man sat the vials in the cupboards, in the far back so no one could find them unless they looked. "But at least I didn't date Orihime Inoue."

"At least I didn't try to poison her last week," Ulquiorra retorted, glaring at his boyfriend.

Huffing, Szayel rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "She shouldn't have been trying to sleep with you. It is quite obvious that we are dating. It's a shame it failed though…"

His glare hardened. "Szayel, she was drunk and you know she wouldn't have done that if she was sober."

Szayel sighed and moved over to where his boyfriend stood, bringing the shorter man flush against his chest and kissing him. Ulquiorra sighed into the kiss as his hands held onto the man's shoulders. When the kiss ended there was a smirk on the pink-haired man's lips. Ulquiorra pulled away and went to the box that contained his clothes.

As the taller man watched his boyfriend leaves the room to go unpack his clothes he figured that tonight would be a good night to celebrate getting their first house together and leaving that dingy apartment.

He'll just have to make sure that he gets a bottle of wine because a drunk Ulquiorra was always fascinating to have around.


End file.
